


Запах

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.Размещение только с разрешения автора.Предупреждение: кинк на запах на уровне легкого помешательства.





	Запах

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.
> 
> Предупреждение: кинк на запах на уровне легкого помешательства.

...Гарри пахнет зелёным чаем. Мэтт дышит его запахом, зарывшись носом в растрёпанные со сна волосы, и бережно водит пальцами по горячей спине. Тихонько, чтобы не разбудить, чтобы насладиться ощущением Гарри, тихо спящего у него на плече. Ему никогда не бывает _полностью_ достаточно, так, чтобы пропитаться до донышка. Внутри становится пусто сразу же, как только тот, сонно улыбаясь, поднимает голову.

Пустоту заполняет прикосновение губ. Гарри почти всегда смеётся в поцелуй, довольно жмурясь, и гладит его щёку – сначала ладонью, целуя медленно, выматывающе жадно, а затем собственной щекой, потираясь, словно довольный кот. Разве что не мурлычет. Зато стонет.

Как же красиво стонет утренне-сонный, чайно-пахнущий Гарри.

...Гарри пахнет свежим кофе. Пьёт его жадно, с удовольствием, почти что окунаясь в широкую кружку, оставляя на кончике носа и над губой ленту кофейной пенки. Мэтт отбирает у него салфетки и сцеловывает горьковатый привкус с кожи, нежно сжимая лицо в ладонях.

Губы у него мягкие-мягкие, распаренные, а прерывистое дыхание пахнет всё тем же кофе и совсем немного – печеньем с корицей. Обжигающе горячие руки, только что державшие кружку, словно оставляют следы у Мэтта на спине, несдержанно забираясь под рубашку. Гарри весь горячий и распаренный, _распалённый_ , позволяющий усадить себя на стол, небрежно сдвинув в сторону посуду, и расстегнуть пуговицы на чудом пережившей вчерашний ужин рубашке.

Пережить завтрак рубашке всё же не удаётся. Гарри, задыхающийся, раскрасневшийся, сорванным голосом просящий Мэтта прямо в губы ускориться наконец, подозревает, что и ему самому тоже.

...Гарри пахнет терпким спелым яблоком. В стеклянной вазе, ещё час назад доверху наполненной крепкими красными фруктами, сиротливо лежат несколько смятых листьев. Гарри облизывает липкие пальцы и солнечно улыбается Мэтту, который стоит в дверном проёме, держа в руках парочку предусмотрительно припрятанных плодов.

– Ненасытный, – ворчит он в шутку, опускаясь на диван рядом с ним.  
Гарри смотрит на него с усмешкой.  
– Это я-то?

Мэтт грозится, что даже пальцем к нему не притронется. Гарри демонстративно кусает яблоко, и несколько капель сока остаётся у него на губах.

Мэтт придерживается сказанного, не прикоснувшись к Гарри ни единым пальцем – просто доводит его до оргазма одним лишь только ртом.

...Гарри пахнет сладкой, свежей мятой. Гель для душа, который Мэтт купил в местном магазинчике за неимением банально выбора, становится средством массового поражения, когда заполняет своим запахом тесную комнату душевой. У Мэтта отчаянно кружится голова, когда он видит смутный силуэт за непрозрачным стеклом. Силуэт запрокидывает голову, подставляя тело тёплым струям воды, и даже не вздрагивает, когда дверь отъезжает в сторону, и Мэтт, прямо в одежде, шагает к нему. Лишь вздыхает – очень довольно, между прочим, – привычно укладывая голову на подставленное плечо.

Мыльные ладони легко скользят по смуглой коже, очерчивая напряжённые линии мышц, и проникают в ложбинку между ягодиц. Гарри тихо стонет ему в шею, щекоча мокрыми волосами подбородок, с трудом удерживаясь на трясущихся ногах. Мэтт жадно дышит свежей мятой, оставляя смазанные поцелуи на его щеках, и вовремя подхватывает обмякшего Гарри под бёдра.

– Вымыть тебя? – дразняще шепчет в висок, с силой ведя руками.  
Чувствительное сейчас тело прошибает дрожь.

Мэтт смеётся, наливая на ладонь новую порцию геля.

...Гарри пахнет _им_. От волос тянет его шампунем, от рубашки – его одеколоном, кожа пахнет его прикосновениями, губы – его поцелуями. Гарри сейчас _настолько его_ , что даже не верится, что это лишь _временно_.

Что крохотная квартирка на окраине Сан-Франциско опустеет через неделю, как только закончатся чудом вырванный из их сумасшедшего графика и непонятно как оставшийся тайной отдых. 

Что бесконечная открытость и вседозволенность закончится через семь дней, как только истечёт срок договора « _Никаких сожалений, никаких размышлений, тут только Гарри и Мэттью, и всё_ ». 

Что на следующий день после возвращения в Торонто от Гарри будет пахнуть сладковатыми духами вечно обнимающей его Шэлби, а Мэтт спустит мятный гель для душа в мусоропровод, потому что Эстер ненавидит запах мяты.

Что несмотря на отчаянно ноющее тело, губы и душу, они не сделают даже шага навстречу, пока в графике опять не найдётся пара дней, во время которых можно будет снять приставшие почти что намертво маски.

_Это  
лишь   
временно._

Но время пока что есть.

Сейчас и в данный момент Гарри, уснувший у него на плече, _пахнет им_.

_Мэтту надо надышаться._


End file.
